Kraven
by chaosfairyaries
Summary: The Dark Lord might not know what power Harry has, or any one else for that matter. But Harry does and the secret's about to come out along with some new or rather old friends of Harrys'. Contains slash HPOC, mild S&M, mpreg, and Dumblegoldtrio bashing
1. Of those we Love and Hate

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! thank you. (bows and leaves the stage).

WARNING and A/N: This story contains slash, mpreg, S&M, and graphic situations. If you do not like any of the aforementioned please don't read. However, the S&M is not graphic and manly deals with Harry being submissive, and calling his significant other Master. There is heavy Dumbledore and Golden Trio bashing, so again if you don't like don't read. Any further warnings will be posted in later chapters in reference to that chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Kraven 

Ch:1. Of those we Love and Hate

There were only a handful of people that Harry Potter loved.

His parents, for their sacrifice.

His Godfather, whom he had lost to early, before even really getting to know him.

The werewolf Remus Lupin, who he believed to be his last link to his parents.

And then there were those that no one knew he loved.

His Master and Life Mate Darius Nefas High King of a land aptly named Dementia.

Ophelia, a time sprite, who was also Harrys' first and best friend.

Fern, a Forest Elf, Captain of the Royal Guard and Harry's sensei.

Daas, Ferns' Life Mate and Harry's Shadow.

There were others but very few were still amongst the living.

Unfortunately for Harry he had more people to hate in his life then love.

Voldemort, for the obvious reasons, like he killed Harrys' parents and has been trying to do the same to Harry since he was an infant.

Bellatrix Lestrange, for making him lose his Godfather.

Peter Pettigrew, for the betrayal on his parents.

The Dursleys, for abusing him and treating him like scum.

Serverus Snape, for being an all around git.

Umbridge, that heinous insane psychopathic bitch.

Fudge, for being a dumass.

And so on and so forth,

Then there are those that no one could see Harry hating; but he did anyway.

Dumbledore, a manipulative old man who had finally shown his true face.

Granger and the Weasel, who were only his friends in order to reap the benefits of his fame. (it really helps at times being able to talk to snakes. Though agian no one would believe _he_ would ever do such a thing.)

And of course he hated a large portion of the Wizarding World in general for using him as a scapegoat.

Now it was almost midnight on the 30th of July, and soon it would be Harrys 16th birthday. Knowing his relatives were already asleep Harry stood from his bed and with a flick of his wrist he banished all of Dudleys' old junk from the center of the room. Taking a stick of white chalk that he had 'borrowed' from a local toy store, he knelt down on the small rooms' floor boards; and he began his work. Harry had a summoning to perform.

He had three hours to complete the circle needed, and of course Harry being Harry, he completed it perfectly in half that time. So he took his position splayed out in the center of the circle and waited, and waited; and waited some more. Then finally midnight, the witching hour, came. Harry's body arched in pain his mouth open in a soundless scream. Power flooded out from his body lighting up the circle like a roman candle. Harry clothes turned to ashes in the flame. But the fire, power, and even sound went no further than that chalked line, as if it were being directed elsewhere.

Slowly as each chime for the midnight hour sounded from a grandfather clock on the main floor. Four glowing figures began to form inside of Harrys' circle. At midnights final strike it was as if the world froze. Then, the circle exploded outward it's power causing all the windows and breakables in the house to implode. Then in one last surge of strength the power dissipated taking all of Dumbledores wards with it.

Harry weakly opened his eyes, only to see four out of focas shapes looming over him, dancing in and out of clarity. With one whispered word Harry sliped into the darkness that sought to claim him. That one word was . . .

'_Master . . .'

* * *

_

A/N: Please review . . . .


	2. Slave Trade

Disclaimer: (in fetal position chanting) 'not mine, not mine, not mine'

WARNING and A/N: The S&M in this chapter is not graphic. This chapter deals with slavery and mentions of child abuse. There are _no_ graphic sexual situations dealing with minors in this story merely cute fluff if that. This chapter is also aflashback. Any further warnings will be posted in later chapters in reference to that chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Kraven

Ch:2. Slave Trade

* * *

He was in the dark again. The man who called him 'boy' had put him there after beating him with the belt for breaking a dinner plate.

Harry took a shuddering breath; sometimes he wished he was somewhere, anywhere but here with his evil relatives.

And in that moment Harry's wish came true though no one would know it for many years to come. Fire and ice burned threw his veins as his awareness was split in two. Half would become a shadow of humanity, a waif of the world. The other would become a slave, a Prince, and when the two were made whole they would become a God of the Damned.

These two who were separated yet the same split not only body and mind, but world and reality as well. The flow of time seemed to skip a beat and when it resumed again one boy was still locked away in his cupboard under the stairs his eyes closed as he dreamed of a faraway land where his other self began his journey to survival.

* * *

A child no older than five with jet black hair emerald eyes; and a peculiar scar on his forehead, opened those jewel like eyes to look out upon a distant palace that seemed to sprawl across two hills and more land besides if you added in the almost monstrous city that surrounded it.

A noise behind the child caused him to spin around and release a startled scream as a heavy black net descended upon him. A creature, tall, and hideous; with horns and rotten teeth, sneered down at the abnormally small boy before knocking him unconscious with a heavy club and dragging the bound body away.

* * *

"Hey, wake up kid." A soft voiced called out to him from the darkness he drifted within.

Slowly Harry opened dark green eyes, only to blink and sit up fast enough to startle the girl who had been hovering over him. A girl with short blond hair, large vermilion eyes and . . . pointed ears?

Ophelia was shocked; this wasn't a demon, or any type of creature she had seen before. And those _eyes_, they were gorgeous, they awoke something in her she thought had died centuries ago.

"Hey kid, calm down. You don't want the guards to come in here do ya?"

The boy, 'he was definitely male, no matter how effeminate he looks.' Thought Ophelia, nodded slowly.

"My name's Ophelia kid, what's yours?" she asked turning slightly to get a better look at the boy in the dim light of their cell.

"Ha . . Harry ma'am."

'ma'am? curios . . .' Ophelia smiled at the boy, "Harry? Do you know where you are? Why you're here?"

"No . . ." he whispered almost too quietly for Ophelia to hear.

"This . . ." she waved her hand at the cell like cage they sat in. "is a holding cell for newly acquired slaves at the Ente Slave Yard in the beloved capital city Kearnt." She said the last rather sarcastically before she continued her explanation. "You my dear Harry are a newly acquired slave." She finished reaching over to tug on something around his neck.

Ophelia put a finger to the side of her mouth in a thoughtful gesture. "But for the life of me I can't place your species . . ."

"Why; I'm human." Ophelia gasped covering her mouth with a delicate hand "Aren't you?"

Ophelia looked closely at Harry, unnerving him slightly. "No Harry." She began slowly, "I'm a Sprite, a Time Sprite to be exact."

Before Harry could respond the door to their cell swung open emitting two heavy set creatures that were definitely not human and closely resembled the one that had given Harry the painful knock on the head. Following them was a third, portly thing, that looked like a toad.

The toad sniffed slightly before speaking in a high squeaky voice. "Items 256A and 219A are to come with me for processing."

Harry looked at Ophelia with a raised eyebrow.

"That's us kid, stick with me and do what I tell you and you'll be all right. 'k?"

Harry nodded and followed Ophelia as they were escorted out of the cell.

From down the corridor that they walked, more doors were being unlocked and soon Ophelia and the young Harry Potter were lost in the throng of inhuman creatures.

* * *

"**Lords and Ladies of Kearnt, welcome to the 200th annual Solstice Sale at Ente Slave Export! Today we have a number of specials, including a wide selection of Sprites, Elves, Imps, and one unknown creature that was ca . . ."**

"Fern, remind me how I got talked into coming here?" asked a hooded figure to a similarly dressed yet shorter person beside him.

"Your Father commanded it Lord Darius." Replied the cloaked Fern, "Something about you refusing to take a bed slave of his choosing."

Darius winced "right."

But as the day went on Darius couldn't find one item on the auctioneers block that he would even consider taking home.

"**And now from block A we have a Time Sprite, age unknown, adept in all levels of sorcery, cute in appearance, and possesses enough skill with a sword to make a decent mercenary biding starts at . . ."**

Darius looked at the item on sale out of curiosity; Time Sprites were rare after all. As he looked to the blond on the stage something at the rear of the block caught his eye. Straining to look around the guard was a small boy of an unrecognizable heritage with unruly ebony black hair though his face was in shadow, and then the light shifted just right causing Darius to gasp as the boys fey features were illuminated. Full ruby lips, porcelain white skin, and huge Emerald green eyes defined the words innocence and beauty.

Only one word screamed above all the others in the Demon Princes' mind when he first saw that face.

'_Mine . . .'

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you for reviewing. Please continue to do so it keeps my muse from hurting me. . . .


	3. Of Princes and Kings

Disclaimer: (in fetal position chanting) 'not mine, not mine, not mine' . . . really it's not mine.

WARNING and A/N: No real warnings for this chapter other then a little blood and gore and I make Dumbledore sound like he's high. Any further warnings will be posted in later chapters in reference to that chapter. Thank you.

* * *

Kraven

Ch:3. Of Princes and Kings

* * *

As Harry fell into darkness his body convulsed as black flames erupted from him like a dark aura and they sought to consume him. Slowly his body rose up from the floor, and in an instant the flames vanished leaving behind a drastically changed Harry Potter; and then he opened his eyes . . .

* * *

"Dumbledore! The wards in Surrey have fallen!" cried out a hysteric Professor McGonagall as she raced into the kitchen of number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Minerva, what a pleasure." Began Dumbledore

"Albus! The wards at Privet Drive have fallen!" cut in the irate Proffesor.

"Oh dear, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, and Severus; If you would kindly come with me we shall investigate the matter, I only hope we're not too late.

* * *

Hair as black as obsidian flowed past his shoulders, pale skin that was lightly sun kissed held an unnatural glow that was marred slightly by the wicked scars that covered his flesh.

His body was covered in a black leather vest and loin cloth shaped skirt, with a smaller wrap covered by a longer piece in the front and back that tied at the sides and was covered with silver runes. Greek sandals were laced to the boys hovering feet.

When his eyes opened any thought of him being human was quickly squashed. His eyes glowed with an ethereal emerald flame; the slit cat pupils shone silver radiating a cold light.

Ruby red lips curved into a small smile as the boy who had once been Harry Potter looked out upon his guests.

"Master. I hope my summoning did not inconvenience you?"

"Not at all pet. We were anticipating it." Came the answer from the tallest being in the room. He was dressed in heavy black armor, his silver and black mane of hair tied back in a high ponytail. His eyes were just as odd as the boys'; they were pure black without any whites or pupils. Across his back was strapped a large broad sword and a number of vicious daggers adorned his belt. A small obsidian and silver circlet crowned the Demon Kings brow.

"Milord, I suggest we save the reunion until we are in a secure location." Growled Fern, Fern was a Forest Elf and contrary to popular belief the tall brunet and his people were far from peaceful _tree huggers_. The blood and bodies from the wars his people waged were used as fertilizer in the Elvin Forests.

"You're right of coarse sensei. If we do not leave soon that bastard Dumbledore would probably intervene and try to save his golden boy." Harry sneered as he waved his hand summoning and shrinking his school trunk with wandless magic.

"Where _is_ your counterpart?" asked Darius.

"He is sleeping; we used most of his magical reserves during our coming of age and to call you here."

Harry led the group out of the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive only to find an enraged and bloody Vernon Dursley at the bottom of the rickety stairs.

"Boy! What the bloody hell was that! Are you doing freakish things again? And who the bloody hell are they! More bloody freak . . . ."

As the fat man at the small lithe boy Daas grew more and more upset. Harry was _his_ nestling, and _no one_ was allowed to abuse _his_ nestling. With a snarl the Imperial White Dragon, Daas of Shadrokhold, Shadow Assassin and Guard for the Royal Family of Dementia; leapt forward and slashed at the human pigs' throat, causing blood to gush from the wound splattering across the pristine white walls of the hallway and stairs.

Daas stood completely still over the dieing mans' thrashing death throws, waiting for a reprimand from one of the four beings that stood behind him.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a voice spoke from further beyond those arms and slightly to the right.

"Daas? Why are you so still? That creature deserved to be slaughtered, he has beaten and abused me; your master. I give you my thanks my Shadow. In fact if you see the two mortals that resemble a horse and a whale you may spill their blood as well. Though they do not deserve the freedom of death I am happy to let you give it to them." There was a silence then . . . "My pretty little Dragon . . . did you not like the blood?"

Daas had relaxed as the Prince Harry his current charge and Master whispered to him, but at those last words something feral inside of him stirred causing him to turn in Ferns arms and sneer at his King and Prince who were both smiling softly at him.

"Well, lets go then. You boys can have your fun when we're out of this _Goddess forsaken house_." hissed Ophelia as she delicately stepped over the corpse blocking the stairs.

Ophelia ignored the others as she made her way to the front door. Only allowing herself a small smile as she heard two screams rip through the air and the four males bicker at each other about the Goddess only knew what. Suddenly Harry was in front of their group and with a flick of his wrist he opened the door.

"_Stupefy! . . ."

* * *

_

A/N: thank you everyone who has reviewed, please continue to do so. Also I'd like to apologize for the wait for this chapter, I had it half done then some jerk turned off the computer before I saved what I had so I had to start over. Not that it's a long chapter . . . but that's not really the point now is it.

**Yami no Kaze:** I don't really know how my time line will develop at this time. Thanx for your reviews.


	4. SOLD! To the creepy guy in the cloak!

Disclaimer: I wish it was but it isn't . . . mine that is.

A/N: enjoy

* * *

Kraven 

Ch: 4. SOLD! To the creepy guy in the cloak!

* * *

"DESAI!" 

The red light of the wizards spell shattered against a shield of white fire.

"Stupid mortals." Grumbled Ophelia.

"LET GO OF HARRY!" Shouted a voice from the other side of the shield.

"Let go of me my arse," hissed Harry as he looked to Darius "Can I kill them?"

"No."

"Dismember them?"

"No."

"Maim them?"

"No."

"Scare the shit out of them?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"Lower the shield Ophy." Purred Harry.

"I told you not to call me that boy." Ophelia growled coldly.

"OPHELIAAA." Harry whined loudly, then smiled somewhat proudly as Ophelia sighed and made a gesture with her hands, canceling the shield.

"DARK FIRE!"

A pulse of dark energy raced outwards from Harry slamming the Order of the Roast Bird members away from the pristine house of number 4.

"CREAS!"

At the second shouted word a beacon of red fire haloed the heads of the attacking witches and wizards sending them into unconscious oblivion.

* * *

"That was fun, lets do it again." Chirped Harry. 

"No."

"Aw . . . "

* * *

Eleven years ago . . .

* * *

**"Sold!"**

**"Next we have an unknown creature found on the outskirts of the city three days ago. Though untrained the creature is of goodapperance . . . "**

A rough hand grabbed Harry's chains while the announcer prattled, dragging him to the front of the sale block so that the crowd had an unobstructed view of him.

**"We'll start the bidding at 50 scoins."**

There came a movement from the crowd.

**"55doIhear55-60!DoIhear65-65totheclaokedbeingupfront70-75-80-85doIhear90-95-100!totheKlackdemonintheback!100-120 . . ."**

"1,000!" came a voice followed by a mad bought of snickering.

**gasp"1,000 scoins to the cloaked being up front. Do I hear 1,001 . . . No? 1,000 going once, going twice, SOLD! To the creepy guy in the cloak!"**

Harry's chain was given a sharp tug as he was pulled off the stage and flung into Ophelia's arms.

"Looks like you two are goin' to da palace." The guard sneered then turned away just before Ophelia blew him a raspberry.

"Ophelia? Who bought you?" whispered Harry.

"Guy standing next to the one that bought you." She stated.

"Where's this 'palace' we're going to?"

"At the heart of the city, but I'm kinda curious as to who exactly bought us."

They're conversation was cut short as a shadow fell over the two from outside the holding pen. A figure lowered his hood to reveal a ethereal face with high cheekbones and slanted eyes; peaking out from his mane of wild black hair were two pointed ears. Slowly he opened the gate and motioned them forward.

As the two slaves walked from the pen with Harry clinging to Ophelia's side another hooded figure walked up to them and lowered his hood as well.

'_Hello _. . . '

* * *

A/N: WOOT! I actually did something! Please enjoy and review. 

**Kirallie:** I always thought Harry to have vibrant eyes even as a child so . . . ya don't know which part I gave him unusual eyes in until after the summoning. As for the one body thing, yes.

**BabyDragon848: **the timeline started out with Harry and the summoning and then it goes into flashbacks of the time that his soul had become separated in order to give some background into the people that Harry had summoned.

**DestinyEntwinements:** Yes.

Thank you everyone who reviewed.


End file.
